


You Have To Live For Now

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: You Have To Live For Now<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, brief mentions of others; Elita One/Arcee<br/>Summary: Even in death, Elita One would not allow her to follow her.<br/>Prompt: Task: Write your OTP from your current favourite continuity in your favourite genre.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femmeslash, death, violence<br/>Notes: Takes place some time after "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone", but it ties in more or less between "Reign of Starscream" and "Alliance".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Have To Live For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Have To Live For Now  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, brief mentions of others; Elita One/Arcee  
> Summary: Even in death, Elita One would not allow her to follow her.  
> Prompt: Task: Write your OTP from your current favourite continuity in your favourite genre.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femmeslash, death, violence  
> Notes: Takes place some time after "I'll Follow You Until All Is Gone", but it ties in more or less between "Reign of Starscream" and "Alliance".
> 
> 0000

She remembered the sound of crushing metal around her and the shouts of her companions that had been on the ship with her. 

Then nothing after that before she saw her Elita and knew somehow that she had entered the Matrix.

Even now, when she was trying to convince that her deceased lover that she should stay with her in the Matrix. But then Elita, would argue that she was still needed outside of the Matrix and therefore could not join her this time.

She pouted slightly, holding the other femme close to her as she nuzzled the side of her helm, promising to wait for her, and then apologized softly for the gentle though firm push in the opposite direction.

It felt as though she was being sucked out of the comfort of the Matrix and into something else entirely.

She woke up swiftly with a scream.


End file.
